


Ravished

by puckme69



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Double Penetration, Light BDSM, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puckme69/pseuds/puckme69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Derek makes Parrish hold her arms behind her back. The second time Parrish runs the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ravished

  

“Derek you’re insane.” She laughs off the idea. It was noon and she wasn’t the least bit horny. It didn’t sound like something she could see herself doing.

“I know you think he’s cute. Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it.” He crossed his arms and smirked at her.

“Don’t listen to my heartbeat you little prick.” She says crossing her arms and putting her feet up on the coffee table.

“Hey!” he said with fake offense. “My prick’s not little.” His pouting combined with his puppy dog eyes did the trick.

“How do you know he’d even be into it?” she asked raising an eyebrow. She didn’t think he even looked at her like that.

“We might have talked about it.” He said shyly.

“WHAT?!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Uhm, are you uh, are you sure you uh want to do this?” the Deputy stuttered. She was a tad self conscious, but she nodded.

“So you guys do this a lot?” He looked up at Derek who was rolling up his sleeves and setting the toys on the table.

“Second time.” He said putting the ball gag in her mouth. Jordan gulped.

“You don’t have to do anything for now. Just watch, here hold her arms.” Derek said. Braeden’s naked body was flush against his and he felt like an idiot for not bringing a spare set of clothes. He would have to wash his uniform a few times to get the smell of sex out. His cock throbbed as her ass was right against it. She could feel him get hard and grinded against him.

“Bad girl.” Derek saw her grind on him eagerly. He grabbed his favorite bunch of leather strips and whipped her right tit hard. She whimpered against Parrish and his jaw hit the floor. Then he hit the left one.

Braeden adjusted to the pain and he alternated between the two supple mounds. Her skin was reddened and she was already sweating, but she didn’t resist against Jordan’s strong hands.

He was tall enough to look right over her shoulder at her perky nipples, slightly swollen and the single tear rolling down her cheek.

Before he knew it Derek had 3 thick fingers inside her and she squirmed, her chest heaving as she panted. Her head was thrown back resting on the Deputy’s shoulder.

A loud, muffled moan escaped her lips as Derek tapped at her g-spot.

“Do you wanna cum?” he asked her, his eyes dark and dialated.

She nodded her head furiously, but Derek just laughed and removed his fingers. Her body went from tense to limp and she leaned back against Jordan for support. Parrish’s cock was rock hard as soon as he started flogging her, but something about not letting her cum put him in a daze.

Derek sat on his heels and he looked at her sloppy wet cunt indecisively.

“I can’t decide if I should eat you or let the Deputy do that. You know, you’re all marked up from my scruff so I’ll give your thighs a break.”

She turned her head and looked innocently into Jordan’s eyes and he thought he was going to cum just from that.

“I know I said you didn’t have to do anything, but I think you’ll enjoy this. Just don’t let her cum. Her tell is easy, she clenches her fists.” Derek instructed. He set Braeden on the bed and removed her gag.  He sat on the edge of the adjacent table, unzipped his pants, and took in the view.

Jordan began to sweat as he kneeled in front of her. She smelled like honey and sandalwood. He lifted her legs over his shoulders and kissed her inner thighs. Her skin was sensitive from all the beard burn he guessed. _How much sex can they have? No. How many times can he eat her out?_ He thought. She trembled at his touch and she ran her fingers through his hair.

Jordan licked up her slit before circling her swollen clit before sucking hard. She moaned hard, arching her back and looked over to Derek. He had a huge smile spread across his face as he jerked himself softly.

Jordan pushed two fingers in her slick hole as he licked fiercely at her clit.

“Fuck!” she cried out.

“Remember, don’t let her cum.”

“Der…..” she whined, Jordan kept going, increasing the pace at which his fingers pushed into her sex. His style was surprisingly more aggressive than Derek’s. His goal wasn’t to let her enjoy it, but drive her to the edge as soon as he could.

He suckled her into her mouth while licking her clit harder.

“Jordan please.” She begged.

“She’s clenching her fists” Derek said in a husky voice.

Jordan pulled away with a wet pop and she squeezed her thighs against his head at the loss of touch. To be honest, Jordan loved every second of it.

“Pleaseeee” she whimpered, her hands carding through his short, brown hair.

“Braeden, be a good girl. Reciprocate.” She glared at Derek and got on her knees. Jordan stood next to the bed, still wearily staring between Derek and Braeden. She unbuckled his belt and dragged down his uniform and boxers.

His hard, dripping cock was heavy in her mouth. She’d wanted to suck him off since the first day she met him, albeit under the false pretenses of a US Marshall.

She sucked him hard and massaged his balls with her free hand. She felt a rough hand slap her ass and she hummed into his cock.

“Go on Parrish, fuck her face. Don’t worry, she loves it. She’s a good little whore.” Derek said sliding into her soaked pussy from behind.

Jordan grabbed the back of her head with one hand and fucked gently into her mouth. She looked up at him and it was so ridiculously hot.

He fucked into her mouth harder and she moaned loudly, Derek grabbed her warm breasts from behind and fucked up into her. Jordan pulled out of her mouth and leaned down to kiss her softly. She parted her lips and he could taste himself on her tongue.

She bit on his lower lip and tugged hard, whimpering loudly before he figured out what was going on. She turned her head to kiss Derek. He motioned for Jordan to lay down and Braeden sat on his lap, grinding her sex against him before grabbing hold of his cock and sliding down. He was thick and warm and she leaned down to kiss his neck as Derek toyed with her ass.

“Christ.” Parrish sighed.

Braeden was panting with adrenaline. Derek’s large hands slapped her ass til she was tingling. He positioned himself behind her and she tensed at the feeling of his unlubed cock pressing against her hole.

“Relax”, he ordered.

Her locked eyes with Jordan. The head of his cock pushed passed her her muscle and she screamed into the crook of Parrish’s neck. He cooed her gently as his hand caressed her back.

The tightness of his cock plus Braeden’s weight on him made it hard to breathe, but he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Derek was throbbing at the mere sight of Braeden sliding down the Deputy’s thick cock.

His hands rubbed small circles into her ass as he made tiny thrusts, her moans turning her on more. He was slightly worried he was hurting her, but that’s why they had a safe word. _Lacrosse,_ of all things. He wasn’t sure if she’d use it, but he previously ordered her to tell him if it was too much.

He could tell that the pain turned to pleasure as she bucked her hips on the both of them. Braeden’s body was on fire as she took both their cocks. Derek pressed fully into her as Jordan thrust up. Jordan leaned up and sucked marks on her neck. Derek brought an open palm to her as and she shrieked. They thrust in unison, filling her so well. Jordan pinched a one of her nipples hard and she cried into the crook of his neck. Braeden gripped the sheets either side of his head and screamed, the sensations so intense. Her orgasm was electric, like an earthquake between her thighs with aftershocks. Her vision was cloudy and her head was light. Derek probably should have used lube, but she told him she wanted to feel every inch of him with nothing to dull the friction.

Jordan came soon after, the wetness from Braeden’s cunt too much for him to handle. He furrowed his brows and pressed his forehead into his shoulder. The sensations blindsided him and his fingers dug into her back.

Derek was last, cumming with his hands on her hips and with a loud roar. He could feel his cock spurting with cum and he would bet that he’d never cum that much in his life. He pulled out once he was soft and allowed her to get up.

She bit her lip and limped to the bathroom to clean up. Derek caught Jordan staring at Braeden’s ass and by the time she was done, the two were making out. Derek straddled Jordan and he had his hands in Derek’s hair.

Braeden dropped the damp towel she was holding and slinked over to the bed. She lay back next to them and Derek smiled at her.

“I told you he’d be into it.” He grinned, catching his breath.

“Oh hush, it’s not my fault he looks so innocent.” She hummed, caressing his face before leaning in for a soft kiss.

“Please tell me we can do this again, we didn’t even use all the toys.” Jordan laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Dreadish. Feeback is greatly appreciated. Un-beta'd. If I fucked some stuff up let me know.


End file.
